tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosier's Wands and Wonders
(as Rosier Zauberstäbe und Kuriositäten, European branch) |owner = * Eric Rosier * Tatiana Rosier |residents = |affiliation = * Romanian Dragon Sanctuary * Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation * Magical Creature Protection Agency * Sustainable Wand Wood Coalition * River Rock Conservation Society |hideg = =}} Rosier's Wands and Wonders (Alternitively, Rosier Zauberstäbe und Kuriositäten) is a wand shop ran by Eric and Tatiana Rosier. It also provides divination services. While Eric creates and sells the wands, Tatiana offers her services as a Seer. However, this is hard for her to do, as she finds it hard to control when her gift presents itself. Thus wand element of the business is vastly the more well-known. They have three branches, one on the North Side of Diagon Alley, another Hogsmeade (both in direct competition with Ollivander's), the other is in Europe (under the alternate name). The most highly ised one is the European branch, as it filled in the gap the closing of Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe left behind. While his wands are still somewhat popular in the United Kingdom, they're not as much as those of Ollivander. Ollivander disliked Eric's work, but then Ollivander didn't like any other wandmakers' work. Wands Materials Woods Eric uses a variety of wand woods, like most wandmakers. The following woods are wands which he is known to have used however frequently or infrequently (links direct to notes about the woods): *Acacia *Alder *Apple *Ash *Aspen *Beech *Birch *Black Walnut *Blackthorn *Cedar *Cherry *Chestnut *Cypress *Dogwood *Ebony *Elder *Elm *English oak *Fir *Hawthorn *Hazel *Holly *Hornbeam *Ivy *Larch *Laurel *Lime *Mahogany *Maple *Olive *Pear *Pine *Poplar *Red oak *Redwood *Reed *Rosewood *Rowan *Schlangenholz *Silver lime *Spruce *Swamp mayhaw *Sycamore *Tamarack *Vine *Walnut *Willow *Yew He also uses several other which have at least never been mentioned before, if they have been used by other wand makers: Cores Eric prefers to use feather cores, some of the feathers are even uniquely used by him, but uses some other types of core as well, his own wand's core being dragon heartstring. He insists these cores be ethically sourced. Use of Gems Eric uses semiprecious (and sometimes, rarely, precious) gemstones in all of his wands, Eric believes these add to the overall stability of the wand if paired correctly with the core and wand wood, though this is experimental. Few people realise the gems are part of the wands design, however, as they're often confused as ornamental additions. Other Products & Services Readings Other Founding Sustainability and Ethics Eric Rosier's wands are decidedly ethical and sustainable in their use of resources and wand cores. Following the guidelines laid out by the Magical Creature Protection Agency, wand core feathers or hair must be gathered ethically, and the creature must not be killed (while such a thing would be barbaric and unnecessary, some collectors do so for ease), in order for Eric to be willing to use them in his wands. For dragon heartstring wands he works with the Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation and contacts at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary to ensure that the wand cores are collected only from dragons who have died of natural causes, and who have been cared for properly in life. All of his wand wood is sourced from SWWC certified wood, which helps to maintain sustainability in wand woods. Not only does he do this for ethical reasons, he does it because, according to his research, wand cores are the most stable and reliable when they come from a creature who was content and treated well in life. He also ensures, where possible, that the being be willing for the core to be used in wands. Appearance Category:Locations Category:Harry Potter Locations Category:Harry Potter Extras Category:Diagon Alley Locations Category:Locations in London Category:Locations in England Category:Locations in Europe Category:Erlkingstraße Locations Category:Locations in Germany